merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Coronation of King Arthur
The Coronation of King Arthur was the event where Arthur Pendragon was crowned King of Camelot. Background When entertainers come to Camelot for Arthur's birthday celebrations, no one realises that among the entertainers is the Gleeman, a trained assassin hired by King Odin who is still grieving the loss of his son, who Arthur had no choice but to fight until the death. When the Gleeman invites Arthur up to participate in the knife throwing game, it turns out that the apple has a sedative on it that will make him weak if not put him to sleep. When Arthur returns to his chambers later that night, he starts to fall to the sedative and is accused of being drunk by his manservant, Merlin. As the prince staggers out of the room to visit his father, the Gleeman sneaks into the room awaiting for Arthur's arrival. After tending to his father who has fallen asleep, Arthur catches the Gleeman's reflection in the wine pitcher and grabs a sword to defend himself. Due to the sedative's effectiveness, Arthur is unable to stand and is defeated by the Gleeman. However, Uther, quickly awakens and picks up where Arthur left the fight only to be stabbed by the Gleeman but not before delivering his own fatal blow to the enemy. As Arthur holds him, Uther tells him that he will be a great king and apologises for putting himself and Camelot first before Arthur. Arthur yells for someone to help him. Later, Gaius tells Arthur that his father's heart is bleeding that he only has days to live. Desperate, Arthur decides to use magic to heal his father. Merlin, who has spoken to Gaius about healing Uther, tells Arthur that there is a sorcerer he must see if he wants his father to recover. Arthur agrees and the two travel to little hut where Merlin and their late friend Lancelot had hidden during the Dorocha attack. Merlin excuses him and goes to 'pee' while Arthur heads inside the hut. While outside, Merlin transforms himself into his old man persona 'Dragoon the Great'. Inside the hut, Arthur looks around and knocks over a pot just Dragoon as enters claiming that Arthur is a clumsy and the pot was his favourite. Arthur asks if the 'old man' will heal his father. Dragoon says that he will only heal Uther if Arthur promises to bring magic back to Camelot. Arthur agrees and says that once he does become King that people like Dragoon won't have to live in fear. Arthur tells the 'old man' to go with him to Camelot. Stuck, the disguised Merlin comes up with an excuse and exits the hut in search of 'herbs'. Arthur leaves the hut a few moments later and finds Merlin and asks where he was and he replies with 'peeing'. The friends then return to Camelot. ]] Meanwhile, Agravaine, Arthur's uncle visits Arthur's estranged half-sister Morgana and tells her of Uther's coming demise and Arthur's plan to save him with the use of magic. Thrilled at the change to kill her father, Morgana casts a spell on a necklace and tells Agravaine that any healing spells cast upon the wearer will backfire hence killing them. Agravaine returns to Camelot with the necklace and places it around Uther's neck when Gwen has left the room. Later in the evening, Arthur meets with a disguised Merlin at the gates to Camelot and the two head to Uther's chambers. Dragoon attempts to heal Uther. The King seems to start recovering but suddenly grows still. Arthur begs Dragoon to do something. Dragoon checks for a pulse and there isn't one hence declaring that the king is dead. Unable to accept this, Arthur blames his father's death on Dragoon and goes to kill him but is knocked back by Dragoon's magic as he flees. Later, Gwen and Gaius arrive and Gaius tells Arthur that his father is truly dead and covers Uther will his bed sheets. Meanwhile, Agravaine goes back to Morgana and tells her of the news. Unimpressed by the news, she tells Agravaine that she will celebrate until she takes her 'rightful' place upon Camelot's throne. Back in Gaius' chambers, Merlin is still pondering over why his spell didn't work and Gaius shows him the charm that had been around Uther's neck and he knows straightaway that it was Morgana's work. The day after Uther's funeral, Arthur's coronation is held. People line both sides of the Throne Room. Those closest to Arthur stand proudly as the young prince makes his way to the throne and watches as he kneels. Taking the oath of a King, Geoffrey crowns Arthur as Camelot's king and Agravaine starts the chant "Long live the King!" The entire room then joins in. A heartbroken Merlin joins in on the final few chants (The Wicked Day). Three Years Later... The coronation was mentioned three years later when Arthur started to sulk as the event was also the anniversary of his father's death. Arthur's brother-in-law, Elyan explains to new knight Mordred, that on this event every year since he became king, Arthur becomes upset because of what happened three years earlier. Trivia *After the events of The Wicked Day and the main events of The Sword in the Stone, Arthur becomes the first king to be seen to crown his new wife Guinevere as his queen. Because of this, he also becomes the first royal to marry someone who isn't of noble birth. *Arthur is the second person to have become a monarch twice. The first being his estranged half-sister Morgana. The first time was official before only months later to be overthrown by Morgana before regaining the throne a week later. It was the second time in which Guinevere joins him as his new wife and Queen. Category:Events Category:Ceremonies and Celebrations Category:Series 4 Events Category:Kings Category:Coronations Category:Royalty Category:Nobility